Dancing
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: A pesar del entrenamiento, hay días en que no puedes soportarlo. ¿Quién será la persona que te anime? [Fic participante en la actividad de Febrero "Tails y sus ecuaciones de amor " del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Clasificado T por razones.


_¡Hola a todos!_

 _Y nuevamente, no, no me he olvidado de Mezcla Perfecta. Sigo escribiendo el capítulo 5. Ya lo tengo casi listo, pero me hace falta pulirlo un poco más. Sean pacientes y no me maten T.T_

 _Como sea, vengo a cumplir un hermoso reto. La verdad me divertí escribiendo esto, pero no quedó tan fluff como yo esperaba. Como sea, la situación que se me dio fue "_ A esta deprimida y decide ver tranquilamente la lluvia caer. B quiere alegrarla por lo que la toma de la mano y la saca a fuera mientras anima a A para bailar bajo la lluvia". _Tenía tantas ideas en mente que mi cabeza iba a explotar._

 _Y bueno, creo que no tengo nada más qué agregar._

 _¡Disfruten la lectura!_

* * *

La última misión había sido exhaustiva. Tener que liberar a por lo menos diez personas destinadas a pasar sus días vendiéndose no era precisamente un viaje placentero. Rouge lo sabía desde el momento que les habían asignado la misión, pero consideraba que podría hacer su trabajo sin mayor problema.

Era simple, llegar al hotel de mala muerte, apresar a los responsables (o matarlos, si oponían resistencia), buscar rastros de armas o drogas, liberar rehenes e irse a casa a descansar. Pero ninguno de los tres contaba con encontrar niños entre los rehenes. Rouge había sido la encargada de tratar con ellos. Ella los sacó enseguida, pero las miradas de desconcierto y horror de los niños la perseguirían hasta el final de su vida.

La misión fue exitosa, pero cuando Rouge entró en el departamento, se encerró en su habitación.

— Rouge—dijo Shadow tocando la puerta de su habitación—. Rouge, ¿estás bien?

Al no recibir respuesta, él intentó entrar, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. El erizo suspiró y fue a su habitación. Revolvió entre sus cosas para buscar la llave de la puerta. Recordó que, en una ocasión, Rouge le había pedido que guardara la llave de su habitación, solo para asegurarse de que no se quedaría cerrada por enésima ocasión.

Después de unos minutos, la encontró y se paró enfrente de la puerta. No estaba seguro si debía entrar, pero estaba preocupado por su compañera. Entró con cuidado y la vio sentada frente al ventanal que daba a una pequeña terraza. Se acercó sin prisa y se paró detrás de ella. Afuera llovía copiosamente.

— No era necesario que entraras así—dijo la murciélago sin mirarlo.

— No respondiste a mi llamada, pensé que algo malo había sucedido.

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Creíste que me había llenado de píldoras para dormir, esperando mi muerte? —respondió ella con una leve carcajada. Shadow sabía que ella estaba sonriendo.

— No. Pero supuse que algo estaba molestándote—él buscó una silla y se sentó al lado de ella, sin mirarla, fijando la mirada en la lluvia—. Desde que regresamos estás así.

— No es nada, Shadow.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando la lluvia. A pesar de que parecía que el cielo se iba a caer, en las ventanas y la puerta de la terraza las gotas descendían lentamente. La estampa era tranquilizante. Pero no lo suficiente para sacar a Rouge de sus pensamientos.

Él puso su mano en la rodilla de la chica, quien lo miró de reojo, como tratando de ignorar que él estaba ahí.

— ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que me desperté en el medio de la noche gritando y casi te mato con un Chaos Spear? —preguntó él seriamente, sin quitar la mano de la rodilla.

— Nunca lo olvidaré. Fue el día en que te dije que si necesitabas algo…—ella se detuvo antes de que pudiera terminar la frase.

— Que hablara contigo. No sabías que estaba pasando por ataques de ansiedad todas las noches—finalizó él.

— Y fue la primera vez que dormiste conmigo—continuó ella y suspiró—. Desde entonces no has dejado de dormir a mi lado.

— Y las pesadillas disminuyeron.

— Y las pesadillas disminuyeron—repitió ella mordiéndose el labio inferior. La lluvia parecía ser muy interesante, ya que ella no despegaba la mirada del ventanal.

Shadow se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta. Se paró bajo la lluvia y sintió cómo el agua lo empapaba. Sonrió levemente, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Sabía que Rouge estaba preguntándose qué sucedía, pero si quería respuestas, tendría que tomar medidas drásticas.

Comenzó moviéndose de un lado a otro y volteó a verla. Ella estaba completamente boquiabierta.

— Ven—dijo él extendiéndole una mano.

— ¿Estás loco?

— Solo ven—dijo él dejando ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

— No sé qué intentas, Shadow, pero sea lo que sea, has perdido la cabeza—dijo ella sin salir de su sorpresa. Él se acercó a ella, dejando un rastro de agua detrás de él—. ¡Shadow! Estás mojando la alfombra.

— Entonces, ven conmigo—dijo él tomando la mano de su compañera y jalándola hacia él.

La abrazó y ella comenzó a moverse para zafarse del agarre. Él comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia la lluvia, ignorando los gritos de la chica para que lo soltara. El erizo le dio una vuelta y la acomodó, poniendo su mano en la cintura de Rouge y sosteniendo su otra mano. Volvió a moverse de un lado a otro, haciendo que ella siguiera sus movimientos.

— ¿Bailar bajo la lluvia? ¿En serio? —dijo ella conteniendo una carcajada.

— Bueno, una vez me obligaste a bailar contigo…

— Eso fue en una gala, esto es simplemente una locura—dijo ella mientras él volvía a darle una vuelta. El agua los tenía completamente empapados.

— Puede ser.

Continuaron bailando por un rato. Shadow tarareó una canción que ambos conocían y amaban. Rouge estaba sorprendida por la medida que había tomado el erizo, pero no podía dejar de sonreír. El agua le entraba en los ojos y por momentos no podía seguir el ritmo, pero estaba encantada con lo que estaba sucediendo, tanto, que casi olvida por completo por qué estaba disgustada.

— ¿Ahora me dirás qué es lo que te molesta? —dijo Shadow cuando sintió que era prudente. Ella se detuvo y su sonrisa se borró de su rostro.

— De verdad no quiero hablar de eso, Shadow—Rouge seguía firme en no hablar de lo sucedido en la misión.

— No me dejas otra opción.

Él se acercó a ella y capturó sus labios. Si hubiera sido posible acercarla más a él, lo habría hecho. Ella respondió al beso enseguida. No era la primera vez que se besaban. La relación que tenían iba más allá de solo ser amigos, eso lo sabían bien. En general, ella era quien iniciaba los momentos románticos, por lo que la iniciativa que él había tomado la sorprendía. Sobre todo sintiendo la pasión con la que la besaba. La mente de la murciélago comenzó a despejarse, quedando completamente en blanco. Solo importaba ese momento: su Shadow, la lluvia y la certeza de que él no la dejaría salirse con la suya tan fácilmente.

— ¿Y ahora sí me dirás? —preguntó él cuando se separaron.

— De acuerdo—dijo ella volteando los ojos, harta de que le insistiera—. Pero antes quiero ir adentro y secarme. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

Cada uno se secó por su cuenta y cambiaron sus ropas por algo más cómodo y seco. Se rencontraron en la sala y se sentaron juntos, ella recargada sobre él.

— No puedo dejar de pensar en lo que sucedió hoy—admitió derrotada.

— ¿La misión?

— Sí—tomó una bocanada de aire para darse valor—. Sabía qué era lo que íbamos a hacer, pero, siendo honesta, no esperaba encontrar niños. Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ellos.

— Te has suavizado—murmuró el erizo.

— Lo siento, señor no-me-importa-nadie-y-que-se-pudra-el-mundo—respondió ella molesta—. ¿En serio crees que soy tan egoísta?

— No, pero admite que tal vez hace algún tiempo no te hubiera molestado.

— De hecho, sí. Sí me habría molestado—él se sorprendió y con sus dedos, movió el mentón de Rouge para que lo viera—. Es… sé lo que se siente no saber qué será de ti. Tal vez nunca estuve precisamente en esa situación, pero reconozco esa mirada perdida. ¿De acuerdo? —hablaba rápido, como si al hacerlo el dolor fuera menos.

Él no dijo nada y soltó el mentón de su compañera, quien miró a la primera pared que encontró. Suspiró y la abrazó fuertemente, como si con eso pudiera sanar las heridas de su corazón. Suponía que era por eso que casi no hablaba de su pasado.

— Los salvamos, Rouge. Tendrán la oportunidad de vivir mejor. Hicimos lo correcto—murmuró mientras acariciaba su cabello.

— Eso lo sé. Es solo que…

— Lo entiendo.

Ella le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se recargó en su pecho. Estuvieron así por lo menos una media hora, ella en sus brazos escuchando los latidos de Shadow, mientras él acariciaba tranquilamente su cabello. El erizo miró por la ventana y vio que la lluvia se había calmado y era ahora una llovizna suave.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó el erizo serenamente.

— Supongo que sí—ella se levantó y le dio un beso en la frente—. Gracias, Shadow.

Rouge caminó hacia su habitación mientras tarareaba la canción, su canción. Shadow la siguió con la mirada, pero antes de que ella entrara, volteó a verlo. Él se levantó del sofá, entendiendo el gesto. La tomó en sus brazos y comenzó a bailar con ella de nuevo, mientras los murmullos marcaban los tiempos.

Las cosas no eran fáciles, ni lo serían. Pero se tenían el uno al otro para darse ánimos. Rouge lo sabía y era por eso que lo amaba.

* * *

 _Ya sé, ya sé, final precipitado. Pero lo que hago, lo hago por amor al arte. Gracias por leer :3_

 _Por cierto, la canción es Can't take my eyes off you. No sé, adoro esa canción y puedo imaginarlos bailando la versión de Muse. Let the cheesyness begin!_

 _¡Besitos a todos!_


End file.
